The cost of a price
by Gaaras'sGirl101
Summary: Sorry guys, there was a mix up. Will probs update the actual story later.


**The Hidden Desires Of Friendship And Beyond**

Summary: Whiles on an underrated mission with Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi and Neji, TenTen is kidnaped and raped! Will the rest of the genin team find her on time with the help of Kakashi? Or will she continue to sink and sink into a sea of pain until she drowns? NejixTen. I know most people say that they suck at summaries (even though most don't), I guess it goes without saying that I'm terrible! Oh well. By the way, this is my first fic and I'm actually slightly under aged, so…GO EASY ON ME! Reviews are appreciated (including constructive criticism).

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped.**

It was a breezy day, though the sun was shining brightly through the trees as the team of 6 walked on down a dusty pathway. Their mission was to collect a scroll from a neighbouring village and bring it back to Lady Tsunade, the hokage of the leaf village. The squad that had been assembled was made up of Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji and TenTen, with Kakashi Hatake as the supervising jounin of the mission.

They had been walking for about an hour.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Naruto whined. "This is EXHAUSTING! Can't we just take a break!"

"No Naruto, we can't," Kakashi replied. "Everybody else can hold out Naruto, why can't you?"

Naruto folded his arms and pouted, but continued to walk nevertheless.

Suddenly, a kunai darted through the air, landing on a tree behind them with an impressive 'thuk'. It was Kakashi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yelled Naruto in surprise.

"Everybody, stand still and keep your guard up." Kakashi ordered, ignoring Naruto and looking around frantically.

Neji was the first to speak up. "Is it an ambush?"

"Maybe." Answered Kakashi

Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed when a band of rouge ninja jumped down from a tree. There were 8 of them. They didn't wear headbands but were obviously shinobi from the tools they were carrying and their extreme level of stealth.

"You're the group that they sent after the scroll of storm and sea, aren't you (?)" One of them said.

"So, what's it to you?" Retorted Sasuke

"There's no way you punks are getting your hands on that scroll."

"Prove it."

The rouge ninja leaped forwards, kunai at the ready. They went for Sasuke first. He dodged with ease and sent them roughly into the ground.

"Ha." Sasuke mocked, "Too easy"

"Is that so?" A voice mused from behind.

With one swift movement, Sasuke was sent flying forwards, landing face down on the ground.

"_Wow." _TenTen thought to herself. "_These guys are good."_

Without any sign or warning, TenTen found herself being thrown backwards in to a tree. Suddenly, 4 kunai pinned her into place. One for each arm, and one for each leg. She hissed in pain. She tried to break free. She pulled and struggled, only making it hurt more. Everybody else had finished their battles except for Kakashi, who was fighting the leader, and rushed to help TenTen. The rouge pulled out a kunai knife and held it to TenTen's jugular.

"Take one more step, and the girl's as good as dead." He threatened. Everybody froze.

"_Oh God. What do I do? TenTen!"_ Neji thought to himself, starting to panic.

Still holding the kunai in one hand, the rouge used the other to hold TenTen's hips, feeling all the way up to her chest and massaging her breast. TenTen started to breathe rapidly in fear. Neji's eyes narrowed and turned to cold, hard stone.

"You bastard." Neji growled through gritted teeth. "How dare you touch TenTen like that."

"Hn. Hey Itami, this bitch ain't half bad round there, and she's got a pretty, little face too. Whad'a ya say we blow this joint and get out of here. We could have some fun with her."

"Not a bad idea Kisutsuki. Let's go."

Kisutsuki unpinned TenTen and lifted her under his arm. TenTen kicked and pounded with her fists and yelled that he let her go.

Finally, I've finished the first chapter! Now I've just got to write a few more and I'll be free of this torture!

-Sob- -Sob- I HATE MY LIFE!

Don't get me wrong, I love writing and I always get great marks at school, but it's 11 o'clock at night and I'm just so LAZY!

Anyway, please review and here comes the next chapter.

"See ya!" Kisutsuki said, as he disappeared in whirl of chakra. Itami did the same and the squad was left alone. They were absolutely silent.

**Chapter 2: It begins**

TenTen was thrown onto the ground, tormenting her aching limbs. She glared at them.

"Wow." Kisutsuki taunted. "You're eyes are daggers. Come on, give us a smile!"

She spat at him. He slapped her hard across the face, sending her flying.

"Now, be a good girl, and I won't be forced to do that." He said, approaching her. "Itami! Bring in the rope!"

TenTen's eyes bulged. '_Rope. Oh God, what are they gonna do?'_

Itami entered and tossed a rope to Kisutsuki.

Kisutsuki grabbed TenTen's wrists and pulled them behind her back. He tied them together in a double knot and tugged so they left lesions on her skin.

"We'll be back for you later" Said Itami

The squad stood in silence, not knowing what to do. Once again, Neji was the first to speak up.

"What are we going to do? We gotta do something. We gotta save TenTen. From what they were saying, I think we've all got a bad idea about what they're gonna do to her. We need to help her, before it's too late."

"Yeah" Kakashi replied. "I got an idea."

"What?" questioned Lee.

"I collect the scroll and you guys go after TenTen." Kakashi replied. "I'll catch up as soon as I've done. Now go."

"Got it." Sasuke stated, before the whole group dispatched and leapt through the air beginning their search.

TenTen shivered in her cell, still bound with ropes. Suddenly, the door opened. The sudden light made TenTen squint.

"We're back" Itami sung.

TenTen said nothing.

"Hey, Kisutsuki," Itami began, "Who's gonna get her first?"

'_Get her?'_ TenTen fretted, '_What do they mean? I don't like this at all!'_

TenTen snapped out of her thoughts as a coin hit the ground with a 'clink'.

Itami picked it up and examined it.

"Yes! Tails! My go first." Itami teased, grinning beside himself.

"Fine." Grumbled Kisutsuki, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Now my dear," Itami grinned, walking towards her and kneeling down in front of her. He laid her down and positioned her bound wrists above her head. TenTen whimpered.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh…" Itami soothed.

He unbuttoned her pink top before sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms until she was no longer wearing it, revealing her plain bra. He then went for her trousers, pulling them down and off of her legs. He slowly tweaked at her underwear. She whimpered again, but was interrupted as Itami rammed his tongue down her throat. TenTen spluttered and struggled to breathe. Itami laughed when he finally took away his lips. TenTen gasped for air.

"Okay, now, the real fun begins!" he teased, before thrusting his entire penis into TenTen's opening. TenTen screamed bloody murder and thrashed, desperately trying to get free.

"That's right. I LOVE it when you scream! Oh boy, you feel good! No, GREAT!"

**Chapter 3: It continues**

TenTen continued to scream and cry as he pounded into her mercilessly, ripping her open and entering inside of her. INSIDE OF HER! She didn't want him inside of her. This felt wrong, this WAS wrong! What had she ever done to deserve this, to deserve this abuse and pain?

When he finally removed his member, he told her to suck his fingers. She knew what was coming if she didn't, so she did as he asked and sucked them.

"Good. Now this is going to hurt!" Itami warned, before jamming his wet fingers right up TenTen's vagina. TenTen bawled again. She screamed and kicked but to no avail. The more she struggled, the further up he stuck them.

When he removed them at long last, he grinned and sucked his fingers. TenTen grimaced knowing that a small part of her was inside of him. Why wouldn't Neji come and rescue her from this living hell? Why wouldn't he come and save her?

Meanwhile, the team bounded through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. Their thoughts were unclear except for 2 people: Naruto and Neji.

Naruto, as always, was thinking about ramen. And Neji, was losing his mind over TenTen. How could he have let this happen? He had failed to protect her. He had let her down. Because of his foolishness, TenTen was suffering and everybody knew it. If they don't find TenTen alive, he would never forgive himself and maybe even take his own life. He cared for TenTen. She was one of his closest friends and whenever she was around, he felt something wonderful and happy stir inside of him. If anything happened to her, he would never be happy again.

"Neji." Sasuke started, "Whad'a ya say you use your Byackugan and I use my Sharringan to see if we can sense TenTen's chakra."

"Good idea." Neji agreed.

They both started working their kekke genkie, searching for TenTen.

"I GOT IT!" Sasuke announced.

"Where?" Neji asked.

"Down there." Sasuke continued, bowing his head to his bottom left corner.

Neji scanned the area with his Byackugan.

"Oh yeah. There she is. Let's go get her."

**Chapter 4: Lost and found**

Kisutsuki had replaced Itami some time ago, and was now raping her to the full extent. TenTen's cries echoes around the cell. Her desperate screams could be heard outside, where the boys were.

'_Okay, now it's gotten serious.'_ Neji thought._ 'What could they be doing to make her scream so? Well, there's only one way to find out I guess.'_

Neji burst into the room, quickly followed by the rest of the crew, and was confronted by a horrifying sight. TenTen, cut, bleeding, severely bruised and battered, wearing only her under-garments and there was one of the rouge ninja on top of her. He had his penis shoved right up her opening, was groping her breasts, and had his tongue rammed right down her throat, in and out, in and out, giving her the chance to scream loudly and painfully in between.

Hearing the door open, Kisutsuki looked round just in time to see Neji, glaring at him before he completely lost it.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TENTEN! ARGHHHHHH!" roared Neji, previous to using his 64 palms jutsu and killing him.

Having heard all of the commotion, Itami had come running in and the others were holding him off. Suddenly, he turned to TenTen and ran towards her, kunai raised. TenTen knew that she was in no condition to move, let alone dodge quickly and fight. Without any hesitation, Neji jumped in front of her, kunai held out in front of him. For a moment, time stopped, everything ceased to move and breathe. Nothing mattered except for one thing: TenTen, Neji and Itami's dilemma. The Earth completely stopped spinning. When life was finally breathed back into the world, Itami realized that he had to turn round, which he did, only to have avoided death by facing death.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto's hand went right through Itami's heart, killing him instantly.

"Neji," TenTen whimpered, "oh Neji…"

**Chapter 5: Safe and sound**

"It's alright TenTen, I'm here." Neji soothed, cradling TenTen in his arms.

"Ne-j-i" TenTen wept one last time before completely letting go and sobbing uncontrollably into Neji's chest.

Her hair was loose and tangled, yet surprisingly beautiful. Her nude skinny frame resembled a dear in the hands of Neji.

"It's alright. I know. Neji comforted.

He reached for his bag, pulled out a brown blanket and placed it on top of TenTen. He then lifted her up in a bridal style, being careful of her injuries, and carried her out of the door, followed by the others.

"We need to get her to Lady Tsunade right away." Neji stated.

Everyone agreed and they set off.

They ran through the village, ignoring the people's stares and comments. They ran right through to the hokage building.

When they arrived, Kakashi was already there waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lee and Naruto simultaneously.

"Well," Kakashi replied, "I ran into a little trouble along the way and got held up. I figured I was so late, that I might as well just head straight back for the village and wait for your arrival."

"There's no time for this right now!" Exclaimed Neji, finally stumbling through the door, still carrying TenTen.

"Oh God!" Tsunade said, tipping everything off her desk. "Lay her on the table."

Neji did just that, his eyes filled with growing concern at the tone of Tsunade's voice.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade asked, peeling up the blanket in horror.

"Well let's just say when we walked in," Neji replied, his voice trembling, trying not to cry, "She was being raped."

"Oh my God." Kakashi and Tsunade both muttered to themselves.

"So young." Tsunade said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What sort of despicable creature would do something like this?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

Nobody answered. Tsunade jumped straight to it and threw the entire blanket onto the floor. Her eyes widened in horror as TenTen battered body was revealed

"Neji…" TenTen wept in a wistful miserable groan "Neji…"

"It's alright TenTen." Neji said, trying to sound calm and gripping her hand gently yet firmly. "I'm here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore. Never again."

"Well, she's probably gonna want someone she's close to while I examine her. Would you like to stay Neji?" Tsunade asked

"Of course" Neji replied.

"Okay." Tsunade said. "Everybody else, out!"

They did as Tsunade said and closed the door behind them.

"Now," Tsunade began. "Let's examine her legs first."

She looked at TenTen's bruised legs.

"Badly battered, but nothing too serious."

Neji nodded. Tsunade looked at her arms next and said the same. Then her ribs.

"A broken rib and obviously badly beaten."

"Hn." Neji muttered.

"I will allow you to stay for breast examination if you wish." Tsunade said.

Neji considered, took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

"Okay then." Said Tsunade, before unclipping TenTen's bra, and slipping it off carefully.

Neji squeezed TenTen's hand gently. TenTen groaned.

"Bruised, but other than that, nothing." Tsunade confirmed

"Hn." Neji said again.

"Now this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you to leave for a moment." Tsunade informed Neji. "I'm going to examine _that_ area of TenTen now."

Neji agreed. "TenTen, I'll be back in I minute. We just need to respect your privacy."

TenTen nodded. "Okay. Neji, please come back though." She said hopefully, trying to hold back the tears.

"As if I'd ever leave you alone TenTen. Of course I'll come back." Replied Neji, before unlocking his hand from TenTen's and walking out of the door.

'_TenTen, you will never be alone, I'll always be with you, even if I just become an obstacle in your path, you will never be rid of me, I'll always be hanging around.'_

"What are you doing here Neji?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm just here while Lady Tsunade examines TenTen's, well, y'know." Neji answered uncomfortably.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Naruto acknowledged Neji's reason.

After a few minutes, Tsunade called Neji back into her office. Once Neji was in and the door was closed, Tsunade informed Neji of something that filled with sadness and rage.

"Her vaginal walls have been severely torn. When I looked inside, I found that her hymen has been ripped and that there was blood swimming around inside, and I guess it goes without saying that it's not her general lady problems."

Neji could not believe it, even though he had already seen it happening.

"I'll tell the others." He said.

"Okay"

Neji left the office and got everyone's attention.

"Now," he began, "I'm just going to say it bluntly. TenTen's walls have been torn badly, her hymen was ripped and there was blood everywhere."

Everyone gasped.

"Those bastards." Lee whispered.

'_Well,'_ Neji thought, _'at least these dickheads are burning in hell for what they did to TenTen. At least they'll suffer too!'_

Tsunade came out of the room. "All she needs is some rest and someone she knows to look after her. I've already tended to her broken rib. Physically, she'll be fine now. I would recommend Neji for looking after her. She seems to be very attached to him."

"Okay." Everybody said in unison.

"Neji, come here." Tsunade suggested. Neji did as he was told and followed Tsunade.

**Chapter 6: Home sweet home**

"I'll be leaving TenTen in your hands, take her to her home and stay with her overnight."

"Got it." Neji replied, cautiously picking TenTen up. He walked out of the door (obviously he'd put the blanket over her again), out of the hokage building, through the village, and into TenTen's home. TenTen lived alone, so at least there was no awkward explaining to do to her parents.

He laid TenTen down on her bed and perched on the end of it.

"TenTen. You okay?" Neji asked, attempting to sound cheerful.

"Yeah. Neji, could you, um," TenTen started, blushing slightly. "Neji… could you hold me?"

Neji was a bit surprised by this request, but did it anyway.

"Sure I can." He said softly. He slid towards her and gently took her in his arms, cradling her and rocking her back and forth. TenTen started to sob again.

"Neji, please don't leave me. Please!" She wept.

"TenTen, I will never, ever leave you, ever! You will never be alone. I always am, and always will be here for you. If anyone ever hurts you, I'll hunt him down and kill him. If anyone ever scares you, I'll appear in his nightmares and scar him for life. If anyone ever pressures you, I'll pressure him into suicide. If you're crying, I'll wipe away your tears. If you're screaming, I'll chase away all of you're fears, and if you're lonely, I'll hold you're hand. Now stop you're crying and smile for me. Smile." Neji declared, still rocking her.

TenTen took some deep breaths and gave Neji a grin.

"Much better." Neji said "Now, lie down and try and get some rest. Don't worry, I won't leave your side."

"Okay." TenTen agreed. "Oh and by the way, Neji…Thank you, for everything."

TenTen closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"No," Neji murmured, "thank you TenTen…for being part of my life."

**Chapter 7: Let's go for a walk**

A few hours later, TenTen awoke to find Neji, still holding her hand and stroking her long brown hair.

"So, princess beauty awakens." Neji mocked.

"Hopefully not with a kiss." TenTen retorted jokingly.

TenTen sat up weakly.

"Here, let me help you." Neji offered, helping TenTen up.

"Thanks Neji."

"It's fine. Anyway, I guess you're hungry." Neji said.

"A little I guess. Yeah." TenTen replied.

"I'll fix you some ramen. Naruto dropped some off earlier today when you were asleep. He dropped by to see how you were doing. Back in a sec."

Neji got up and walked into the kitchen. He took one of the bottles of ramen off the kitchen side and boiled the kettle. When it had finished boiling, he poured it into a bowl, now filled with ramen. He stirred for a few minutes before bringing it into the bedroom for TenTen.

"Here ya go." Neji said, passing the bowl to TenTen and sitting back on the end of the bed.

"Thanks Neji." TenTen replied, taking the bowl and sitting up more. "Let's talk."

"What about?"

"How long have you we been here?

Neji hesitated, obviously thinking hard. "About a day and a half." He answered after quite some time.

"Oh." TenTen said.

"Shall we go for a quick walk?" Neji asked.

"Ummmmmm…" TenTen murmured, trying to hide the fact that she might not be able to walk all that far.

"It's alright," Neji claimed, seeing right through her attempt, "We won't go far, and if you're starting to struggle, I'll carry you home. I just think a little exercise and fresh air might do you good."

TenTen agreed and got up. She was still only wearing her undergarments and went bright red.

"It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. Remember, I was there when she examined you and I was the one who found you as well. Don't be embarrassed now." Neji reminded her.

"Oh yeah, right." TenTen said.

Neji didn't quite know why, but he didn't actually mind seeing TenTen like that. The only thing that bothered him slightly was the bruises that patterned her pale skin.

Neji helped her get dressed. She wore a pink, black and green floral dress that reached above her kneeswith a pale pink crop cardigan that cut off at the elbows. Neji had never seen her in a dress before, only her pink button Chinese top with her green bottoms.

'_She looks so beautiful'_ Neji thought.

She didn't bother putting her hair in the Chinese buns she always wore. She began to brush it. Neji could see that it hurt her arms.

"Here," he said, taking the brush from her and beginning to brush her long brown hair, "Allow me."

"Thanks Neji."

Come to think of it, Neji had never seen her hair out of her 2 Chinese buns.

TenTen slipped on her pale pink shoes with bows of pink string on the end. They were the exact same colour as her cardigan. She found her keys and unlocked the front door and skipped over the step gracefully. She locked the door behind her and slowly descended down the path.

"Neji?" She started shyly, "Could you, um…hold my hand please?"

"Sure." Neji answered, taking TenTen's had into his own.

"Thanks." She said.

They walked in silence for about 10 minutes before TenTen's legs started to shake and she began to stumble. Neji noticed.

"Here." He offered, taking her up in his arms in a bridal style.

"Neji…" She said tiredly, nuzzling the side of her head into Neji's chest.

"It's alright. You can have a rest when we get back to your house, okay?"

"Thanks for taking me out Neji."

"Don't think about it."

Neji continued walking until they got back home, unlocked the door, stepped into the house and laid TenTen down on the bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Chapter 8: What is a rainbow?**

After 6 weeks had passed, TenTen was back to her old self and was training with Team Guy. Although Neji still worried about her sometimes, he rarely interfered. Neji and TenTen were closer than ever now. They met up every day before and after practice and they were always were always at each other's houses.

One day, after training, Neji and TenTen were sat relaxing on a cool, grassy hillside, staring at a rainbow in the distance.

"What do you think a rainbow is TenTen, I mean really is?" Neji asked TenTen.

"I believe that it's a symbol that after a storm in life, there is always a beautiful reward for living through it." TenTen replied, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"For example," Neji started, "I had to live through the storm of watching you suffer, but here is my rainbow."

Neji gently pulled TenTen's chin so that she was now facing him and leaning in and softly placing his lips to hers. TenTen didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and held onto Neji. They kissed, sheltered from the rest of the world…by the rainbow.

Finally, I've finished! Thank you for reading and please review. Sorry, his isn't some of my best work but then again, altogether, I did kind of rush it a bit. By the way, I love Neji and TenTen in case you haven't noticed. I do apologise for waiting so long before making them get together.

Anyway, I intend to write more and do keep in mind that I am 2 years too young to be on this sight so go easy on me.

Thank you!


End file.
